


Cramp

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri's got a cramp and it's Conrad's fault?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramp

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/) .

As he walked carefully towards the baseball grounds, mindful of his sore leg, Yuuri cursed again. Why did Shinou have to pull him back here so soon after he got a cramp on Earth, and right before an important national assembly to boot? He would have to be careful, that's all... still he felt bad: he was to be the best player in this country, he had to set the example. Gee, why did something like this happen now? It never had before!

 

Well, time to train.

 

\--------------------

 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 

\--------------------

 

The pain in his leg was so abrupt that he fell to the ground clutching it, almost unable to move any muscle of his body. Immediately, Conrad was by his side and pulling his leg straight, then pushing on his foot...

 

The pain receeded and Yuuri almost wept with relief. After smiling at him in reassurance, Conrad turned slightly to signal the players to resume their training. Conrad. Yuuri did not know if he should feel grateful for the soldier's prompt reaction to lessen his pain, or resentful: it had been Conrad's fault in the first place! ... Well, partly. If only he did not look so good, so sexy,so perfect, then Yuuri wouldn't have had those thoughts in the first place. Yuuri scowled.

 

Upon seeing Yuuri's frowning face, Conrad could not help but think the king resented him. Why? If he read his godson correctly, then he WAS thankful for the help. Still, there was something ...

 

"Did I do something wrong, Your Majesty?" He asked.

 

Yuuri sighed, somewhat irritated. "Yes, you forgot my name again, for one."

 

Conrad smiled, then asked more seriously again. "But there is something else, isn't there?"

 

"Yes!" Yuuri puffed. "You! ..." Then he seemed to reconsider and suddenly, all the agression vanished as Yuuri sighed dejectedly. " Never mind, Conrad. It's not your fault."

 

After all, Conrad had no idea how Yuuri felt about him. Sadly it was likely that he never would share those feelings in return.

 

As he watched Yuuri, thoughtfully considering his words, Conrad kept moving his hands over Yuuri's leg, soothing the taut muscles. "So," he said after some time. " it's not entirely my fault." He looked enquiringly at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri nodded. Conrad's hand on his leg and foot felt so nice. He shivered.

 

"Not my fault," Conrad went on slowly. "But I somehow had a hand in it," he guessed.

 

Yuuri blushed bright red. Hands. Conrad's hands had been involved all right. Yuuri felt himself react as he had the night before. No! Don't think about that again! Ashamed, he did not dare look up. What would Conrad think about him?

 

Yuuri's blushing was the last expression Conrad would have expected. Then as Yuuri did not look at him, Conrad froze in understanding, his jaw suddenly slack and his whole face expressionless. How did you react when you learned your king caught a cramp masturbating over you? How did you react when you realised the one you loved was lusting after you?

 

Conrad smiled tenderly. How adorable.

 

He moved foreward and bent to murmur in Yuuri's ear: "You should take good care of your body."

 

Yuri shuddered in reaction to the soft voice, to the other man's proximity. 

 

Conrad smiled. "Yuuri," he called.

 

The young man raised his head, quite uncertain, but the love and devotion he saw in Conrad's eyes reassured him and his heart started beating faster.

 

Conrad smile was knowing and amused as he sat back up. "Really." He asked. "A cramp?"

 

Suddenly Yuuri's face was red again. "I just pulled a muscle," he protested.

 

"All right." Conrad stood up, scooping the king in his arms. "Since this is my fault, I'll take responsibility."

 

"Conrad!" Yuuri protested. "Put me down!"

 

But Conrad shook his head and spoke louder, so that some baseball players could hear him. "No, Your Majesty." He smiled his most disarming smile. "You are hurt, I should take you back to the castle."

 

Yuuri pouted.

 

"And maybe we could see about loosening all those taut muscles?" Conrad added suggestively.

 

"Conrad!" Yuuri cried out, shocked as he let himself be carried away.

 

"I was just suggesting a nice warm bath, Yuuri." Conrad tried in his most innocent way. "At least for a start..."

 

"Conrad!" Yuuri exclaimed again. Well, maybe this day would end better than it had started.


End file.
